


Miss Maria Reynolds

by protectoroffaeries



Series: Kids on the Hill [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU, Swearing, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: Eliza has a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> they're the cutest tbh
> 
> shout out my buddies @swiftbell, @shadedforests, and @my_dear_friend_ who all helped with this fic; they'll never read it here but they're still awesome
> 
> protip: be very careful about the type of shoes u wear while riding a motorcycle, my brother melted his sneakers once 
> 
> comments are my lifeblood :D
> 
> hope ya enjoy
> 
> (edit: ao3 had me create this three times AND THEN three versions of it appeared on my dashboard. I'm sorry for any confusion/problems that may have caused.)

Eliza has a  _ date.  _ With a beautiful woman. She can hardly believe it.

Eliza’s phone chirps, and she checks it. The  _ I'm here _ text from Maria makes her heart flutter in her chest. She types out a quick response:  _ Be down in minute. _

Eliza turns back to the mirror and checks herself one last time. Comfy black Toms she can walk around in, dark blue skinny jeans, an aqua-colored top with a sweetheart neckline (approved by both her sisters), and a light grey cardigan. Her hair is straightened and pulled out of her face with a matching grey headband, and she's got a tiny bit of makeup on. She thinks she looks cute, and she's dressed comfortably, like Maria suggested. She doesn't know where they're going on their date. Maria said she wanted it to be a surprise; Eliza loves surprises. She feels ready to burst with excitement.

She grabs her phone and puts it in her tiny black purse, which she then puts on her shoulder. She notices that Angelica and Peggy follow her when she heads down the stairs with a spring in her step, but she doesn't mind. They've been asking all sorts of questions about Maria since Eliza told them about the date. It makes sense that they want to meet her. And Maria is wonderful; Eliza can't see her minding, either.

Eliza goes to the front door and opens it. Maria's standing there, looking beautiful, as always. She has on a crimson blouse that goes a bit lower than Eliza's, but it’s still tasteful. She has on a dark leather jacket and skinny jeans, but hers are black. She’s wearing boots, but they don't have heels, and they look a lot sturdier than any boots Eliza owns. Her hair is pulled back, and her makeup is more extravagant than Eliza’s; she even winged her eyeliner. And, Eliza notices with interest, she has a deep red helmet with a clear visor tucked under one arm.

“Hey,” Maria says, pulling Eliza's attention back to her face. She smiles, and Eliza's heart definitely skips a beat.

“Hi,” says Eliza, smiling back.  _ Oh, dear.  _ It seems that Miss Maria Reynolds has her helpless already, and the date hasn't even started.

Angelica clears her throat from behind Eliza, reminding her that both of her sisters are behind her. “Oh, Maria, these are my sisters,” she says, stepping to the side so Maria can step in. “Angelica, my older sister, and Peggy, my younger sister.” She points to each of them in turn.

“It's a pleasure to meet both of you,” Maria tells them, turning that winning smile on both of them. Eliza doesn't know how the two of them manage to keep from melting under it. Maybe she's just crazy. She feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

“Ange, Peggy, this is Maria Reynolds, my date,” she continues proudly.

Peggy blocks her mouth with the side of her hand, but Eliza (and surely Maria, too) can still hear her when she says to Angelica:  _ “Damn, _ ‘Liza has great taste.”

Eliza is mortified, but Maria just laughs and says, “Thanks.” Meanwhile, Angelica rolls her eyes.

“So, Maria,” Angelica says coolly, because Angelica likes to give Eliza and Peggy’s dates the third-degree when they come around for the first time, even if she already knows them. (She tried that with Alexander the one time Eliza went out with him; he started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.) “Where are you taking Eliza?”

“It's a surprise,” Maria says, “but-” she leans in and whispers something in Angelica’s ear, which Angelica apparently considers for a second before giving a single nod of approval. If Angelica approves, then it must be really great. Eliza has to resist the urge to bounce up and down like a little girl.

“And what do you have there?” Angelica asks, eying the helmet under Maria’s arm.

Maria jerks a thumb over her shoulder with her free hand, motioning to the door, or rather, beyond it. “I have a motorcycle. Um, my dad wouldn't let me borrow his car, but I have another helmet, and it seats two, if you're okay with that?” She turns toward Eliza and directs most of that at her, even though technically she's answering Angelica.

“Yes!” Eliza squeals, just as Angelica says, “No.” Eliza looks at her sister, one eyebrow raised. A motorcycle sounds like fun to her, and Maria has helmets. She obviously rides often. Who is Angelica to decide whether or not Eliza can get on a motorcycle with  _ her _ date?

“I'm sorry,” Maria says, sounding deflated, “um, we can go out some other time, I guess, when I have a car if it's an issue.”

“It's not an issue. It sounds like fun,” Eliza disagrees. “My sister doesn't make decisions for me, and I would love to ride on your motorcycle. I trust you.”

There’s that smile again. Eliza wants Maria to smile at her forever. “Great!” she says before Angelica can get another protest in. “We should really get going, then.”

“Eliza, wait-” Angelica hisses, but Eliza ignores her and follows Maria out the door, shutting it behind her. The last thing she hears of her sisters is the sound of Peggy's boisterous laughter, so loud it can be heard from outside.

Eliza follows Maria down the walk and to her motorcycle, which is big and chrome-colored, but has red accents that match her helmet. There's a large duffle bag - and by large, Eliza means the biggest she's ever seen - strapped over the back of it. Maria unzips one of its many compartments and pulls out a helmet that looks like hers, but in silver. It's probably going to mess up her hair, which Eliza feels a little sad about because she spent so long working on it, but that's overwhelmed by how excited she is to get on  _ Maria Reynolds’ motorcycle. _

Maria asks for Eliza's purse and puts it in the duffle bag, and then she zips it back up and kicks down some little foot rests that are aligned with the second seat on the bike. Then she puts the chrome helmet on Eliza and snaps the chin strap. Puts on her own and does the same. It's a little difficult for her to hear with it on.

Maria gets on and turns the bike on, kicks up the kickstand (which looks really badass), and shouts, “Get on the seat, put your feet on the foot rests, and  _ hang on.” _

Eliza does as instructed. She hesitates for just a moment before wrapping her arms around Maria’s waist and gripping the fabric of her shirt. She's pressed against Maria’s back and hyper aware of it, so much so that she's blushing bright red. It's a good thing Maria can't see her face.

Eliza thinks Maria shouts, “Are you good?” so she shouts back, “Yes!”

Maria revs the engine, and it roars like a lion. Then they're off, and Eliza feels like she's flying. The wind whips through hair, adrenaline’s pumping through her veins, and the world is zipping past her in a blur of color. She can't hear herself laughing over the engine, but she can feel it in her chest, and  _ God,  _ what an amazing experience this is.

It's over way too soon. Maria parks the bike and kicks down the kickstand. Eliza takes off her helmet and looks around to see where they are - and her mouth drops open. They're at the United States Botanic Gardens. Holy cow, Eliza loves it here, she loves beautiful plants, she loves nature, Maria is  _ amazing. _ How did she know?

“Hey, you alright, Eliza?” Maria asks. She's taken her helmet off, too, and for some reason she looks a little… apprehensive? Oh. Maybe she's mistaking Eliza's shocked joy for disapproval of some sort.

“I'm better than alright. I love this place!”

“Me too,” she says, and then she gently takes Eliza's helmet and goes over to her duffle bag. She stuffs the helmets in and then puts combination locks on the zippers. Then she pulls out two smaller bags, one of which is Eliza’s purse. Eliza takes her purse and shoots a quick text to her group chat with Angelica and Peggy ( _ Bike ride was amazing!!!).  _ The other bag looks like one of those reusable, eco-friendly bags that grocery stores sell.

Maria zips up her duffle bag for the last time and makes sure all the locks are in place.

“What is in the bag?” Eliza asks, hoping it's another surprise. If it's anything like the motorcycle and the botanical garden, this could very well be the best date of her life. Well. Actually, it already is.

“It's our lunch,” Maria says. “I thought we could eat in Bartholdi Park?”

“By the fountain?” asks Eliza, the glee pouring into her words.

“Of course, and then we can go for a walk. I thought we could, you know, chat and check out the plants.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Maria puts the bag on her shoulder and holds out her hand. Eliza takes it, and they walk hand-in-hand to Bartholdi Park. The park is so beautiful; there's greenery everywhere. Perfectly trimmed trees and bushes with vibrant flowers nestled between them. Eliza takes out her phone and snaps some really cute pictures of the yellow cornflowers that are in bloom near the park’s entrance.

“Wanna take a selfie?” Maria asks, pulling out her own phone. Eliza agrees, and Maria holds the camera at just the right angle. No extra chins  _ and  _ the flowers look good behind them.

They walk toward the fountain next. The fountain is in the center of the park, and it is absolutely gorgeous. There is a statue of three women in the center of the fountain, holding up three ornately decorated tiers. The lowest and largest of the tiers has a ring of lanterns attached to it. At two different levels of the base, beneath the girls’ feet, water sprays. There's a wooden picnic table not too far from the fountain. It's not as close as Eliza had hoped, but the view is still very nice. Any view with Maria in it is nice, really.

“I made us cucumber sandwiches,” Maria says, sitting down across from Eliza. She sets her bag on the seat beside her and pulls out a few Tupperware containers. “And I sliced up some fancy cheese and put together a fruit salad.”

“Sounds delicious,” Eliza says. They talked about food the night they met, at one of Lafayette's parties. Eliza remembers an offhand complaint she made about the food he has at his parties - it's all fatty, chips and dips and desserts and greasy appetisers. She’d said she could really use some fruits and veggies. And Maria seems to have remembered that, too.

Maria pulls some plates from the bottom of her bag and hands one to Eliza, along with a fork. Then she spoons out fruit salad and cheese for both of them and puts sandwiches on each of their plates.  _ “Voliá!” _

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me on a first date,” Eliza says honestly.

Maria beams. Eliza's stomach feels like it's full of overexcited butterflies. “I'm glad you like it. I was thinking about what you said at Laf’s when I made it.”

“I'm so flattered that you remembered.”

“I doubt I could ever forget anything that has to do with you,” she says. “How do you know Laf, by the way? I got a little distracted at the party, forgot ask.” Maria winks. Eliza is completely smitten, so much so that it'd be embarrassing if she wasn't so  _ happy  _ about it.

“Oh, we've been friends since his grandfather became the ambassador from France. That was… four or five years ago now. We tend to hang out with the same people.”

“Yeah, I know your group,” Maria says with a little nod. “You and your sisters, Laf, Herc Mulligan, and those two other guys.”

“Alexander and John. Alexander is the short one; John has all the freckles,” supplies Eliza, giggling a little. Alex and John are usually the notorious ones, so it's surprising to hear that they're the ones Maria doesn't know.

“That kid's name is Alexander?” Maria asks, her eyes going wide. “Alexander  _ Hamilton? _ President Washington's kid?” 

“Yes, that's him.”

“But he's such an asshole!” Maria blurts, and then she freezes like she's said something wrong. Eliza is laughing now, loudly. “I'm so sorry, I know he's your friend-”

“Don't be,” interrupts Eliza. “It's true; even he admits it. You know, I tried to date him once.” Eliza cringes and takes a bit of her sandwich to distract herself from how dumb it was of her to mention dating someone else on her first date with Maria. The sandwich is refreshing. Cucumbers are such lovely vegetables.

“So you're… bi?” asks Maria, smoothly maneuvering the conversation away from Alexander. 

“Pan, actually,” Eliza corrects. She hopes Maria isn't one of those people that insist pansexuality doesn't exist. Plenty of otherwise nice people have said that to Eliza.

But, thankfully, Maria says, “Nice. I'm a lesbian. In case you couldn't tell.” She jokingly motions to her attire.

This date is going so well. The weather is perfect. The birds are singing. The flowers are in bloom. Maria makes great sandwiches. Eliza can hardly believe it's all real. “So, you just moved here, right?”

“Yeah, just a couple months ago,” Maria says. “My mom is the new Secretary of Education.”

Eliza knows that Washington fired his previous SecEd once he proved to be grossly incompetent. And by “grossly,” Eliza truly means that  _ nothing  _ was coming out of that man’s office and the quality of education nationwide was suffering. Which does not look good for the Washington administration, as key Republicans like John Laurens’ father keep pointing out, but at least the president didn't keep that man on just to preserve his reputation.

“Oh. I didn't know that Dr. Lewis is your mother,” Eliza says.

“Yeah, we have different last names, I look more like my dad, it's not really that obvious,” Maria says with a shrug. “Mom kept her last name after marrying Pop because she wanted all of her published works and degrees to be under one name.”

“Well,” Eliza says carefully, because it's not polite to talk about politics on a first date, but it's also a little difficult not to, being in D.C. and having the parents that they have. “I think she's a good choice for Secretary of Education. Much better than the last person.”

“Not hard to be better than Benedict Arnold,” says Maria, rolling her eyes. Eliza supposes that’s true. “But anyway, you've lived here a long time, yeah?”

“Six years now. Papa is up for reelection in the fall,” Eliza tells her. “But even if he loses, I think we're going to stay here, because Peggy starts high school in August, and Papa couldn't bare taking any of us from all our friends again. We had a little trouble adjusting when we first moved here.”

Maria nods. “I get that. I didn't really want to come here, either. I mean, it was mid-sophomore year when Washington offered my mom the job, you know?” Then she smiles and lays her hand atop Eliza's. “But I'm over it. I realize now that this place has a lot to offer.”

Eliza definitely blushes. She hopes it isn't too noticeable. “I'm glad.”

They finish lunch shortly after that. Maria packs away the plates, the utensils, and the Tupperware. They get up and wander around the park. Eliza takes Maria's picture in front of a cluster of tulips that match the color of her lipstick. She also takes more pictures of the nature by itself, and she lets Maria take her picture by a giant deciduous tree that just grew back its leaves.

After Eliza deems she's taken enough pictures, she puts her phone back in her purse and starts talking with Maria again. Normally, she's a little shy when talking to strangers; the only reason she'd been able to talk to Maria at Lafayette’s party was because Angelica made her have a drink, and therefore, she was a little tipsy. But even now, when she's sober, she's not nervous about it. She just feels… warm.

“So, your sister won’t hate me for taking you out on my bike, will she?” Maria reaches for Eliza's hand again as they begin to stroll, and Eliza is more than happy to let her take it.

“She’ll get over it,” Eliza says. “She was just being overprotective; she's always like that. But she'll warm up to you. And I think Peggy already likes you.”

“That's a relief.” Maria seems like she’s genuinely concerned about Angelica’s opinion. It's touching that she cares, but Eliza doesn't think she really has anything to worry about.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“An older brother, Lewis,” says Maria. “And I know what you're thinking, but he's not even my mom’s kid. We're half-siblings. He lives in New Jersey.”

Eliza can't imagine living so far away from her sisters; they’re her best friends. “Do you miss him?”

Maria shrugs. “I don't know him that well.”

“Oh.”

“Don't sound so sad. It's okay. Whenever I do see him, he's chill. He gives me money sometimes.”

Eliza chews her lip, an absent-minded habit she has. “That's kind of him.”

“Yeah. Hey, do you know about that swim team I'm always hearing about over the announcements at school?” questions Maria, effectively changing the subject.Eliza and Maria go to the same high school, Liberty High, a public school by name, but only attended by the children of D.C.’s top politicians.

“The Potomac Marlins? I'm on the team,” Eliza says, and then she amends, “well, not the  _ team  _ team. Not the one that trains for Nationals. I can't commit to that much practice, unfortunately.” Eliza has so many other commitments between school and supporting her father's career that sometimes she barely has time to make it to four practices a week.

“But there's a team that requires a little less commitment?” presses Maria. “Because I'd love to do try out, but I also want to have a life on land.”

“Yes. If you've swam on a team before, you'll probably make the cut. It's a ton of fun; we're like one big family. My friend John Laurens is on it, too.”

Maria raises an eyebrow. “That's freckled John, right?”

“The very same.”

“He's Henry Laurens’ kid?” she asks flatly. Of course, she knows John's father, and of course, she doesn't like him. After that awful bill he supported, Eliza doesn't like him much, either. But John isn't his father. Not at all.

“Yes, but he isn't like his father,” Eliza says quickly.

“Really.” Maria doesn't sound like she believes it. “So he's not sexist or homophobic, he's just indifferent?”

Eliza frowns. “He's not indifferent. He's young. He can't make it without his father yet. So he keeps his mouth shut.” She almost adds,  _ he's gay,  _ but it isn't her place to share that with anyone. John told her that privately, with an emphasis on how detrimental it would be for him if his father found out.

Maria still seems skeptical, but her expression softens a little. “If he has your seal of approval, I suppose he's probably not all bad,” she concedes, and for right now, that's good enough for Eliza.

“Anyway,” Eliza says purposefully, “you should check out the swim team.”

Maria's smile returns. “I will. Do you do any other sports?”

“No, not currently. I played volleyball freshman year, but I wasn't very good at it,” admits Eliza, a little sheepishly. “What about you?”

“I was on my old school's soccer team. Forward. I haven't heard anything about one here. Maybe because it's out of season.”

“Liberty has a team; Pegs is hoping to get on it in the fall,” Eliza tells her.

“Really? That's awesome; I can't wait to try out. I wonder if it would conflict with swimming, though.”

Eliza can't help her there. She’ll have to do some research. Eliza hopes she decides to join the swim team, though. It would be nice to have another friend on the team, and Eliza would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she would like to see Maria in a swimsuit. She'd be lying even further if she didn't admit she'd prefer that swimsuit to be a bikini opposed to the one-pieces worn in competitive swimming. But she likes Maria for more than her looks; they get along really well. Eliza feels like their personalities have clicked.

Eventually, they wander back to Maria’s motorcycle. Eliza checks her phone and is shocked to realize three hours have passed. They get back on the bike, and the ride is just as amazing as the first time - Eliza is a bird, an angel, she's soaring through the air - and before she knows it they're back in front of her house. They take off their helmets and set them on the bike, and Maria walks Eliza back to her front door.

“I had a great time,” says Eliza earnestly.

“Me too. We should do this again sometime,” Maria agrees, and Eliza's heart beats a little faster at the thought of going out with Maria again.

“Definitely. But next time,  _ I _ get to surprise  _ you,” _ Eliza insists. She fishes her key out her purse and puts it in the door.

“I can't wait.”

“So, I'll text you,” says Eliza because she will, probably as soon as she goes inside.

“And I'll text back. Can… I kiss you, Eliza?” she asks.

Eliza doesn't kiss on the first date. She has a few dating rules that she always follows, and that's one of them because she thinks kissing on the first date tends to send the wrong message. Still, her heart sinks a little when she answers, “I'm sorry, I don't, um, after the next date?”

But Maria doesn't seem put off by it like some of Eliza's past dates were. Her smile doesn't even waver. “That's fine. Whenever you're comfortable. Afternoon, Eliza.” She gives Eliza a little salute-turned-wave.

“Good-bye.”

Maria leaves, and Eliza goes inside and slumps against her front door like she's in a TV drama. 

What a date. What a woman. Eliza might be falling for Miss Maria Reynolds already.


End file.
